This invention relates to an airbag module with an airbag having a tether for guiding the direction of the airbag.
An airbag module typically has an inflatable airbag that serves as a cushion for a vehicle occupant in a crash. The airbag is connected to an airbag inflator, which emits a quickly expanding gas to deploy the airbag when a vehicle's crash detection system has sensed a crash. Airbags are used not only to protect a vehicle occupant from impact with a steering column of a vehicle but also against impact with other hard surfaces of a vehicle occupant compartment. Typically, this protection involves placing airbags to cover such areas as the upper part of a vehicle instrument panel as well as the sides of vehicle doors to protect against upper extremity injuries, such as injuries to the head.
Manufacturers have also used cushioning devices to protect against injuries to the lower extremities of a vehicle occupant, such as knees and legs. In the past, this protection involved adding foam cushioning to the lower portions of the vehicle instrument panel. Recently manufacturers have considered using an active surface that deploys during a crash to create a cushion for the vehicle occupant. A challenge faced in the design of such devices is that a desirable location for deployment of these deploying devices is beneath the instrument panel. Airbags in such locations have a tendency to deploy horizontally toward the vehicle occupant. It has been very difficult to guide the airbag in a vertical direction to cover the front face of the instrument panel.
A need therefore exists for an airbag that is capable of deploying from underneath or lower on the vehicle instrument panel in an upward direction.